sharkwarsbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray
Gray is a megalodon who was found abandoned in a volcanic area of the ocean. His adopted mother, Sandy, found him alone in the area and took him in as her own son back to Coral Shiver. Gray was notoriously known around his homewaters as a shark who was always hungry, and this endless hunger had caused him to break shiver rules by hunting out in the areas he wasn't permitted to. He was later banished from his homewaters by Atlas and Prime Minister Shocks for breaking the rules and putting his shiver in danger. Journeying alone, he met up with four other sharks. Together, they decided to team up and form Rogue Shiver. 'Personality' Gray is often described as sometimes reckless, quick to anger, and other nasty personalities. But mostly he is forgiving, kind, accepting, and loving as he shows to his family and friends. 'Early Biography' Gray was born at an unidentified date to his late megalodon father, Graynoldus, and to an unidentifiable megalodon mother. He was fleeing his homewaters along with his father, Graynoldus, from the fierce frilled sharks when they were given the orders to eliminate both. Graynoldus, desperate to save his son from the frilled sharks, urged him to go on without him. But at the same moment, the narrow walls beside the father and pup began to crack and pour out lava. Seeing no other choice, Graynoldus pushed his son on the other side and by doing that, the lava broke out, killing himself and the frilled sharks chasing him in the process.He was found by a female Reef Shark called Sandy in the volcanic area of the ocean where Gray's megalodon father had left him. Upon wandering the volcanic area, Sandy happened to encounter Gray, drifting all alone in the area. Seeing the pup has no parents, Sandy decided to adopt him after waiting for a long time in the area to see if his parents would come back for him. As the megalodon pup grew up in Coral Shiver, he was brought up believing that he was a rare type of reef shark, despite the fact that his adopted mother, Sandy, already had her doubts about whether he really was a reef shark or not..... ' ' As Gray grew up in Coral Shiver, he happened to develop a deep friendship with Barkley, a dogfish that was always looked down upon by other sharks, and Yappy, a very talkative but amiable seahorse. Upon reaching his twelveth year, he acquired a growth spurt which made him grow at such a fast rate that all the sharks in the shiver literally doubted if they had enough room for him. This growth spurt it seems, has also made him sort of a big eater, which Barkley has always teased Gray with how "fat" he was, much to Gray's annoyance. Even though he and Barkley can be at odds with each other sometimes, nevertheless, they both are still close friends and when one or the other get's knocked down, the other always came to the defense of the other. 'Shark Wars' Gray asked if he could journey with his Mother, Sandy to the Tuna Run, a yearly event where many Tuna appear and a feeding frenzy occurs - but his mother forbids him. He and barkley drift out into open water when looking for food. Here they meet a shark from the ruthless, Gobin Shiver (previously known as Riptide Shiver). The two sharks return to their homewaters where they are banished for alerting another shiver of their homewaters. Gray and Barkley swim out into the ocean where they meet Striiker, Snork, Shell and Mari - several sharks banished from their own shivers. They all form their own shiver called Rouge Shiver. Patrols of Goblin shiver sharks catch rouge shiver and bring them to Goblin, the dangerous Great White leader of the shiver and his advisor, Velenka, a sneaky female shark who craves power. Goblin asks Rouge shiver to join him, which they reluctantey do and train to attack Razor Shiver, a fueding shiver, at the Tuna Run that year. Velenka, who is very curious about Gray, takes him to a cave which is home to a giant megalodon skeleton and reveals her suspisions that Gray is a Megalodon. When Gray returns to Coral Shiver to visit Sandy, Yappy informs him that Goblin Shiver attacked and killed many sharks and that Coral Shiver is now heady to the Tuna Run. After weeks of training the fight breaks out at the tuna run with many sharks bieng killed by the powerful tuna. Gray catches glimpses of Coral Shiver on the other side of the tuna. Rouge shiver decide together to leave Goblin shiver in the choas and find an ancient ship wreck to call their homewaters just between Coral and Goblin Shiver. Gray informs his friends that he is the last megalodon and then Takiza, an legendary siamese fighting fish appears to offer Gray his training. 'Battle of Riptide' Gray was now training with his master Takiza who put him through many gruelling exercises after hearing that an ancient shiver called Indi had crowned a new leader named Finnivus, a young Tiger shark whom ferociously fought and ate his victims. Barkley, who was sneaking about, found Coral Shiver hiding in a maze of rock formations. Gray was reunited with his Mother Sandy who told him the truth about where he came from. Meanwhile, news emerged that Velenka has murdered Goblin and joined forces with the Indi Shiver. Rouge Shiver and Coral soon merged together and planned how to deal with the Armada that Indi was sending. Gray prepared with Takiza, who took him out into the pacific sea where he met Auzy Auzy Shiver, the leader of which, called Lochlan, was once one of Takiza's students. Gray and Lochland lead Auzy Auzy Shiver to the Coral waters to prepare fro the battle. Barkley discovered the looming Armada and the battle took place in the Goblin Shiver homewaters. Gray journeyed down into the maw to seek out a rare peice of seaweed that gave him extra energy to fight. Together, Gray, Lochlan and Coral and Auzy Auzy shivers crushed the Armadas and sent Finnivus and his surviving allies back to their homewaters. Since Goblin Shiver had been devoured by Finnivus, the homewaters were renamed Riptide and The merged Shivers settled there for the time bieng. 'Into the Abyss' Gray and Lochlan kept trying to convince Vortex and other Shivers to join their Alliance against finnivus. Meanwhile, Finnivus had retreated to his homewaters where he plotted the next attack on Gray and his friends. Somehow, he convinced the Seazarien to send a deadly Fin'jaa attack. Gray was having dinner with Mari when the Fin'jaa attacked. Gray dispatched a few and then swam back to Riptide homewaters where they found that Lochlan was injured and Shell had died. Due to his injuries, Lochlan would not be able to lead a defensive attack on Indi so passed the responsibilities to Gray. Gray continued training with Takiza near the maw. He tried to swim down into it to get some more muscle enhancing greenie but his body couldn't cope with the pressure of the deep water and he had to be saved by the scary looking, but kindhearted Maw creatures. Gray appointed Barkley to train a group of fighting Sharks to be as stealthy as himself and hey became the patrol sharks who spotted the oncoming Armada.They were nicknamed the Ghostfins, for Barkley's nickname, ghostfin, for winning at a game where the sharks tried to surprise Barkley by tapping him on the stomach or top. Groups of Sharks from Indi and other Shivers who were against finnivus joined the Alliance before the Armada attacked - but it turned out to be an mini armada made of violent pup sharks. The Alliance lost valuable time deciding wether they should attack the pups. In the confusion, Lochlan swam into the crowds and distracted the pups who ripped him him apart. The Pup armada was destroyed but many were lost from the Riptide side aswell. Whalem was captured by an Indi patrol and taken to Finnivus who killed whalem and ate him. Velenka poisoned his food but was discovered and Finnivus told her to prove her loyalty to him by heading the final armada attack. Gray swan to the northern waters of the Orcas and tried to recruit them but declined. Gray sent his troops to above the maw and the Ghostfins hid in the Maw. Finnivus found them and lead the attack himself. In the middle of the battle the Ghostfins attacked and the Orcas appeared, lead by Tik-Tun. The Armada lost formation and Gray attacked Finnivus. After a long battle, Finnivus grew tired and Gray ripped his tail off. Finnivus sunk into the Maw and was devoured by the Maw dwellers. Indi shiver surrendered and Gray found Velenka and put her in Jail. Takiza then told Gray to follow him. They meet the Seazarien who asked Gray to join her. ---- ---- Headline text Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Megalodons Category:Leaders